There is conventionally known an onboard display system mounted in a vehicle, the system including a plurality of display apparatuses located at mutually different positions and at least one electronic control apparatus outputting a video signal to the display apparatuses.
The onboard display system is requested to display, of images constituting a video, images that need be displayed on the display apparatuses while being interlocked with one another at appropriate time points that permit occupants to be kept from feeling uncomfortable. Such images include images constituting an animation presented at system startup or images constituting a motion picture of various alerts.
To respond to the above request, a centralized rendering type onboard display system is proposed. This system connects a single electronic control apparatus to a plurality of display apparatuses over transmission lines dedicated to a video signal, and visualizes a video signal produced by the electronic control apparatus in the display apparatuses (patent literature 1).